The Big Score
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Flint Marko, AKA The Sandman, has always been looking for that one Big Score. One day he finally gets it, but it's not what he expects. Now he's a hero. Can he stay one? My first Spider-Man story. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after **Subtext**. This is my very first The Spectacular Spider-Man story.

Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Flint Marko, The Sandman, was walking down the busy streets of Manhattan Island, lost in thought.

'That's the third time this month that Web-Head foiled a job of mine. Hammerhead won't be giving me any other chances after that slip-up on the oil tanker. I'm just so stupid! I can't do anything right!'

Marko let out a sigh. 'All I want is one big score. Is that too hard to ask for?'

Marko glanced up to see eight figures with jack-o-lantern masks on get out a car a ways off. He saw that they were armed. The goons talked amongst each other and then burst into the big bank down the street.

'A bank heist? Looks like one of Silvermane's banks. These guys have balls, but it's not my problem. Rather find my big score by myself.'

As he walked past the bank, Marko heard screams and pleas for help.

"Alright, give us all the money you got!" ordered the lead pumpkin goon as he brandished an assault rifle. "Now don't try to call the cops! We made sure to disable the security systems before we came here! Don't try or say anything and nobody gets hurt!"

Marko shook his head. 'Ain't my problem. It's the cops' or Web-Head's problem.'

Marko could hear a small child crying inside and one of the goons yelling, "Hey, lady, shut your kid up!"

'New York's a tough place. I should know. Had to resort to crime just get by when I was kid. Dad left, Mom was a boozer. My big bro worked his ass off, but it still wasn't enough. That's why I want that big score, so I don't to have to end up like that for the rest of my life.'

A new thought came to Marko's mind. 'Those people in there don't need to suffer like that. I can do something about it. I am The Sandman after all. Maybe I can make their lives a little less tough…'

Flint Marko then broke down into his sand state and slunk his way into the bank undetected.

There were group of people lined up and crouched down, hostages. Three of the goons patrolled around them, making sure none of them did anything.

"So Silvermane's out of jail?" inquired the first goon.

"Of course he is. He's one of the richest men in New York. He knows all the right people in all the right places. The court just threw him in jail to make it look good to the public," replied the second goon.

"Why was he locked up before? You know, those twelve years in the clink?" the third asked.

"IRS. Didn't pay his income taxes among other things," the second goon chuckled.

"Heh, I see. No bribing his way out of that one," said the first.

"So I'm guessing the boss wants to show Ol' Silvermane that's there a new crime lord in town?" the third goon inquired.

"Right. He wants us to-What the heck?" The second goon exclaimed as he saw a large pool of sand below them.

Suddenly, two large hands made of sand burst out of the pool and grabbed the three goons, trapping them.

Flint Marko materialized out of the sand, his transformed hands still trapping the goons.

"The Sandman?" cried the first goon.

"He's probably here to get our loot! Quick! Warn the others!" yelled the second.

"We got trouble!" screamed the third goon into the headpiece built into his mask.

Marko grunted and threw the thugs into a nearby booth, knocking them out cold.

"Everyone get out of here! Call the cops!" ordered Marko.

The people inside were about to make a mad dash to the exit when Marko barked, "Walk! I don't want a stampede on my hands!"

Everyone obliged and slowed down, calmly making their way out of the bank. Marko then headed towards the bank vault. He was greeted by four armed thugs.

"Smoke 'im!" ordered one of them as they started to shoot at Marko.

Marko turned his body to sand and the bullets when right through him. Marko transformed his arm into a club and whipped it at the thugs, taking them all out in one swing.

'Well that only leaves one more,' thought Marko as he started to move towards the vault.

"Stay right there, freak, or the broad gets it!" ordered the lead goon as he made out of the vault. He had a bag full of money strapped to his back and had one of the bank tellers at gun point.

Marko stayed put.

"Smarter than you look. Good. Now get the out of the way," He commanded.

Suddenly Marko fell apart into a mound of sand.

"Wha-?" asked the lead goon as Marko suddenly appeared from behind, disarmed the thug, and grabbed him.

"There are two of you?" the goon demanded.

"Nope. I've just learned to make convincing imitations," said Marko as he knocked the leader out.

The teller looked at Marko and stuttered, "Th-thank you."

"Go. Get out of here," Marko stated.

The teller nodded and ran off.

Marko looked down at the sack of money, filled with thousands of dollars.

'My big score. And after what I've done, I think I earned it.'

Marko grabbed the sack and was about to leave when he stopped. He realized that he didn't come in here for the money in the first place.

'Hammerhead was right, I have gone soft…but I don't care.'

Marko let the sack of money drop to the floor and made his exit from the bank just as the police arrived. He transformed into sand and went underneath a manhole, no one noticed.

The police had already closed off the bank when Captain Stacy came out of his patrol car and examined the scene.

He looked over to two officers on scene, Officers DeWolff and Carter.

"Carter, DeWolff, what happened here?"

"Seems like a robbery attempt, sir. Must be Green Goblin's gang," DeWolff replied.

"Looks like there was a fight. Who stopped them?" Stacy inquired.

"Eyewitness accounts say it was The Sandman," Carter answered.

"Marko? Did he steal anything?"

"No. He just beat up the thugs, got everyone out safely and left," said Carter.

Stacy smiled. "Looks like Spider-Man may have some competition, don't you think?"

"That's the last thing we need. Another vigilante running around," grumbled DeWolff.

"Ah lighten up. As long as they let us do our job of arresting them, I have no problems," said Stacy.

The next day, Flint Marko awoke groggily from his bed in his small apartment. He got dressed and went down to get the paper outside. He picked up The Daily Bugle and read the headline, "HEROIC SANDMAN FOILS BANK ROBBERY. SPIDER-MAN PREDICTABLY NOWHERE IN SIGHT."

Marko chuckled and said to himself, "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a crook anymore. That's fine. I think I already found the big score I was looking for. It might be hard, but I think I'll I get used to this new job. Now I can see why Spidey does this."

A car screeched by as a man ran up, yelling, "Someone stop him, he stole my car!"

"Back to work," Marko said with a smile as he ran into a nearby back-alley and transformed.

* * *

Please review if you want me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Wildcat: Glad you like the detail. Thanks for the cheer.

Enjoy.

* * *

Peter Parker, Spider-Man, was reading The Daily Bugle with his girlfriend Liz Allan at at lunch time outside.

"SANDMAN REFORMED." The headline read.

"What do you think, Petey?" asked Liz. "Is Sandman really a good guy now?"

"I'm not so sure, Liz," said Peter.

'It's hard to believe someone like Marko could change,' he thought. 'All he wanted was a big score and when he had the chance to get it at that bank, he didn't take it. Is he really going straight?'

It had been a crazy month. With news that both Tombstone _and _Silvermane were out of jail, Liz's brother Mark turning into Molten Man, and to top it off, Peter still wasn't sure who he wanted. Liz or Gwen?

And now Sandman was still alive and Peter wasn't sure if he really changed or if that whole thing was some kind of hokes.

"Who does the Sandman think he is?" asked Flash, peeved. "He's been fighting Spider-Man for months and he thinks he can just be a hero and be a better one then Spidey?"

"It's no big deal," said Sha Shan. "Queens can have more then one hero."

"Hey, Pete, Liz," said Harry, sitting at their table.

"Hey, Har," said Peter.

Harry read the paper.

"Glad Spidey was able to turn him into a good guy," he said. "One less criminal running around."

"I don't know if Spidey really did anything," said Peter.

'I did try though.'

_Flashback_

_"Gee, do you really think I could be a hero like you?" asked Sandman._

_"Well, yeah," said Spider-Man. "I mean, with great power comes great-"_

_"Gullibility!"_

_Sandman punched Spider-Man in the face, sending smack-dab into a wall._

_End Of Flashback_

'That really hurt,' thought Peter.

"So, Petey, Italian or French?" asked Liz.

"Huh? Oh right! For dinner. Uh, Italian."

"Great. And don't worry about paying."

'Oh god, I'm embarrassed. I'm Liz's boyfriend. I should be the one who pays when we go out to fancy restaurants. A good boyfriend shouldn't have his girl pay.'

Harry heard the sound of a police car.

"Hey, guys."

Parker saw the cars rush by.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom."

Peter ran off.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man was swinging on a web around the city, trying to get ahead of the get away car.

"Go, Spidey, go!" cheered a little girl, who saw him swing by.

"Are the cops still after us?" crook one asked.

His partner looked back.

"Nope. We lost 'em."

"Good. And Spider-Man isn't here to get in our way."

"Say my name and I magically appear," said Spider-Man, jumping on the hood of the car.

"Oh crap," grumbled crook two.

"Shoot 'im!" order the driver.

While the first crook drove like a manic, the second one pulled out a gun and was trying to shoot Spider-Man.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Spider-Man, narrowly dodging a bullet. "Okay, that was close."

With a flick of the wrist, Spider-Man webbed the gun and the crooks hands, then shot the other end to a light pole and the guy was hanging off, kicking and shouting to be let down.

Spidey smashed his knuckles in the other guys jaw, causing him to swerve the car and crash into a wall.

Spider-Man had jumped off just before and hit the ground, face eating.

'Ow. Just once I'd like to not get hurt when I save the day.'

He got up on his feet and went to the smashed car to see if the crook was okay.

It appeared he was out, but really he was okay and awake. He had his gun ready to shoot Spider-Man dead.

"Hey," said Spider-Man. "You-"

His spider senses started to tingle.

The gun was between his eyes.

"Say goodbye, web-head."

Suddenly, a fist of sand hit the crook, knocking him out. Under the mask, Spider-Man's eyes widened.

"Sandman!"

The Sandman formed to his human state for a moment and smiled at Spider-Man before turning into sand and disappearing.

"Thanks," Spider-Man whispered even though Sandman was gone and couldn't hear.

* * *

Sandman saved Spider-Man.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a heads up, I'm a Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson fan. Have been for a long time. I just think the two are right for each other. And in the Spider-Man movies and in all of the cartoons I've seen, Mary Jane was always Peter's love interest. The Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon is the only one she's not.

I have nothing against Gwen Stacy. I like her, but I'm not a Peter/Gwen fan. So to Peter/Gwen fans out there sorry, but there's a good chance this won't be Peter/Gwen.

And since Marko is the other main character of this story, I might give him a love interest. And there will be Peter Parker/Flint Marko friendship and father-son type bonding in the story.

* * *

Flint was looking though his cabinets, trying to find something to eat.

"Empty," he sighed. He closed it and opened another. It was also empty. The frig and all the cabinets were empty.

"I need to get a job soon or I'll starve," said Flint.

He open an envelope on the table and saw how much the bills cost.

"And I'll be living on the streets again."

'I need money, but I promised myself I'd never go back to being a crook.'

Marko went out to find work.

* * *

May Parker was with her good friend and next door neighbor Anna May Watson. They had just seen an opera and were going home.

"Your nephew has a girlfriend?" asked Anna May.

"Yes," said May. "A girl named Liz Allan. She's a very nice girl."

"I was hoping he would take an interest in my niece."

"I was too. But Peter is happy with Liz. Plus I don't think your Mary Jane is ready for a new boyfriend yet."

Suddenly, a man wearing a black ski mask came out of an ally and pointed his gun at May and Anna May.

"Oh dear!" gasped May.

"Give me everything you got and I won't hurt you," ordered the man.

"Hey, you!"

The man turned around and saw Flint Marko standing there.

"Picking on elderly, defencless ladies? You're that desperate?"

"Shut up!" yelled the man, pulling the trigger on him.

Marko turned his body into sand the the bullets when right through him. He disarmed the thug and knocked the creep out.

"Are you ladies alright?"

"We are thanks to you," said May, smiling. "How could we every repay you?"

"Oh, there's no need-"

Marko's stomach started to growl. He blushed a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Come to my house and I'll fix you something to eat," offered May.

"That's very nice of you," said Flint.

* * *

Oh, another thing. I always liked Liz, but never thought of her and Peter being a couple until this series. I thought they had a cute couple and I think Liz would be a better girlfriend so Peter then Gwen. Liz is more understanding. And cooler. This will either be Peter/Mary Jane or Peter/Liz.

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

'Marko saved me,' thought Peter. "That guy almost shot me and he stepped in and saved me. And he smiled at me. The old Flint Marko would never have done any of that.'

Normally, Peter would be web swing home in his Spider-Man costume, but he need to think about what happened and he thought it would be safer to walk.

'I guess he really has changed.'

Peter was at the front steps to his house.

"Hey, Tiger."

He turned his head to see Mary Jane standing on the other side of the fence.

Peter went over.

"Hey, MJ."

"Barely saw you at school."

"Oh, I was around. I was, uh, busy. You know with school work and stuff."

"You're always so busy, Peter," said Mary Jane. "You need to take some time off for yourself and relax."

"You don't know how badly I'd like that," said Peter.

"Mary Jane, come inside," called Anna May.

"Gotta go," said Mary Jane. She smiled at Peter. "See ya later, Tiger."

"Yeah. See ya," said Peter, he smiled too.

'She's so beautiful. Oh no you don't, Pete! You better not start falling for MJ! It's bad enough you think about Gwen when you're with Liz! God what is my problem?'

Peter went inside.

"Aunt May, I'm home!"

"Peter, could you come in the kitchen for a moment?"

He went in.

"What is it, Aunt Ma-"

Peter froze when he was Marko sitting at the table, eating spaghetti.

Marko took a sip of water, then he said, "Hello."

"H-hi," stuttered Peter. "Aunt May, why is Marko in our house?"

"He was hungry, so I invited him over to have something to eat," answered Aunt May. "It was the least I could do. He saved me and Anna May from a mugger."

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" asked Peter, worried for his aunt.

"I'm alright. Flint stopped him before he could do anything."

'He saved me. He saved my Aunt May. I owe him big.'

"Thanks for saving my aunt, Mr. Marko," said Peter.

"Kid, Mr. Marko was my father's name," said Marko with a grin. "Just Marko will do."

"Thanks for the spaghetti, May," he said to Peter's aunt. "I'll leave now."

"Why the hurry?" asked May. "You don't have to leave right now."

"No, I should go. Thanks again."

Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, Mr. Pancost. Yeah, about the rent. What? Wait, I'll get the money-Hello?"

Marko hang up.

"I'm homeless."

"Oh dear," said May. "That's terrible. Oh, i know. You can stay here."

"What?" exclaimed Peter. "Aunt May, we don't really know him."

"He's right," said Marko. "I'm a stranger. You're really going to let me stay in your house?"

"Of course. I'd feel terrible knowing you were living on the streets."

"Aunt May, we can barely pa our bills. I don't think it's a good idea for an extra person to live here."

"I can get a job," said Marko. "I'll save up and buy a new apartment."

"It's settled them," said Aunt May. "Flint, your room is upstairs, third door to the right."

"Thank you, May."

'I gotta be careful,' thought Peter. 'If I'm not, one slip up, and he'll know who I am.'

Marko may be good now, but he didn't have the right to know who Spider-Man was yet.

* * *

If you like this story and want me to continue writing new chapters, then please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with Marko standing over the sink, shaving his face, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Oh!" exclaimed Peter, blushing red.

"Sorry, Peter," said Marko, wiping his face with a towel. "I forgot to lock the door."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that."

"Could've been worse. Least you didn't see me naked."

"Now that would be really bad."

"Yeah."

Peter went in and Marko went out.

"Oh, good morning," said Peter.

"Good morning," said Marko.

* * *

Peter went to school and Marko went to work. He found a job at a deli.

A woman with long, light brown hair and bright green eyes walked into the deli.

"What can I get you?" asked Marko.

"Some turkey and roast beef please," said the woman.

"Coming up."

He wrapped them up and handed them to the woman. She stared at him.

"Something wrong, Miss?"

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"Don't know. Maybe. What's you're name?"

"It's Marcy. Marcy Conroy."

"That does sound familiar. I'm Flint Marko."

"Flint Marko?" Her face lit up. "I remember you now! You and me went to the same high school. Remember?"

"Uhm." Marko tried to think back.

"I used to be a cheerleader and you were on the football team. We took the same art class together. I always did love your sand sculptures."

Marko snapped his fingers. "I remember now! Marcy Conroy. Marcy, it's been so long. How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been alright. I'm a dance teacher now."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. What have you been up to?"

Marko couldn't tell her tell her about how he used to be a criminal or about him being a superhero. So he said,

"I've been doing different stuff."

"It's really nice seeing you again, Flint," said Marcy. "We should catch up sometime."

"Yeah," agreed Marko. "We should."

"Bye."

Marcy left.

'Still as beautiful as I remember,' thought Marko.

* * *

In the comics, the Sandman had a girlfriend named Marcy Conroy when he was in high school. She cheated on him for his best friend Vic Rollins. That's all I know about her.

Tell me. Who do you want Spider-Man to fall in love with? Liz? Or Mary Jane?

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Wildcat: Thanks. Don't know how I made that typo mistake. As for Liz, she dated Flash in the cartoon and in the comics, but she married Harry in the comics and they had a son together. Peter and Mary Jane have a daughter together.

And thanks for you idea for the next chapter. I'm going to use it soon.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Peter saw Gwen and Harry together in the hallway. How Harry had his arms wrapped around Gwen, holding her, kissing her.

How Peter wished it was he was the one kissing Gwen.

Even before Gwen fixed herself up and ditched the glasses, he thought she was beautiful. She was smart, nice, great to be around.

Harry then pulled something out of his locker and gave it to Gwen. It was a painting of her. Harry may not be good in things like science, but he was quite the artist. The painting was lovely. It looked just like Gwen.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful," said Gwen. "I love it."

Harry smiled. He lightly pressed his lips against hers.

Peter looked away.

'I should be happy for them. They're my best friends and they seem happy together. And I'm with Liz. She's great.'

He got his books for his next class and headed for it.

Peter saw Mary Jane walking down the hall. He heard some guys talk about her.

"She's so hot!"

"The only time I saw hair as red as hers was on a supermodel."

"I bet it's silky at the touch."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, right?"

Peter found himself stair at her with love struck. Then he physically slapped himself.

'What's wrong with me? I already have a girlfriend!'

Said girlfriend wrapped her arms around Peter's arm.

"Hey, Petey," said Liz.

"Hey, Liz."

"Thanks for showing up to our date last night. I'm impressed."

"Yeah," said Peter, rubbing the back of his head. "'Bout time I finally show up, huh?"

Liz smiled and kiss his cheek.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

They walked to class together.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter, in his Spider-Man costume, was swinging around the city of Queens, clearing his head.

'Nothing like a good web-slinging to put the mind at ease.'

Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone in a dark blue and purple beetle suit. The beetle person was entering a bank.

'I can't even web-sling without finding some creep breaking the law.'

Peter swung in the beetle man's direction.

"Alright! Give me all the money you have and no one gets hurt!" ordered the man.

"Why do you bank robbers always say the same thing?" asked Peter. He was upside-down, behind the bug dressed villain.

The beetle guy turned around. "You!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And you are?"

"I'm the Beetle. And you, Spider-Man, will not interfere."

The Beetle threw a punch, but Peter moved out of the way. He lifted his leg up to kick, but the Beetle caught it and threw him into the wall with a thump.

"Ow."

"What's wrong, Spider-Man?" mocked Beetle. "Did I hurt you that much?"

"Nah. I'm good. And I wouldn't get cocky if I were you."

* * *

Marko was in the park. He was watching Marcy dancing to some music on the grass. She danced beautifully.

'She's like a swan,' thought Marko.

The heard someone talk to his friend.

"Hey, I heard Spider-Man was fighting some guy dressed as a beetle at the bank."

'Spidey may need my help,' Marko thought.

He took one last look at Marcy and left.

* * *

Spider-Man and the Beetle were still fighting. They were pretty evenly matched.

"Is that all?" asked Beetle. "Very unimpressive."

"Then fight me!"

Sandman rushed over and punched the Beetle in the jaw.

"The Sandman!"

Together, Spider-Man and Sandman hit the Beetle with all their might and knocked him out cold.

"Hey, thanks," said Spider-Man. "And thanks for saving me before."

"No problem," said Sandman.

The Spider-Man's spider senses started to tingle.

"Look out!"

He pushed Sandman away and some acid landed on the spot he was standing. The acid burned and melted the floor.

"That was too close," said Sandman. "Who did that?"

"Me."

A man wearing a green scorpion costume stood before them.

"Who are you?" demanded Spider-Man.

"I'm the Scorpion. I'm the last super villain you'll ever face."

* * *

Abner "Abe" Jenkins AKA Beetle is a villain from the comics. He has no powers. He uses the Beetle armor. Abe is a highly skilled aircraft mechanic. He is excellent at operating and working on powered armor.

MacDonald "Mac" Gargan AKA Scorpion is a bad guy from the comics. His powers are Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, and Superhuman Reflexes. The tail on his costume is very sharp and spits acid.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Spider-Man and Sandman stood side-by-side. The Scorpion had his arms crossed, his tail wagged, and he smirked.

"You're the Sandman, right? The once all powerful super criminal is now nothing but a weak vigilante."

"Vigilante, yes. Weak, no," said Sandman.

He held his hand out and sand shot out to hit the Scorpion. The Scorpion, however, dodged.

Spider-Man tied up Scorpion with his webs, but he used his tail to cut lose.

"Did you expect your crummy webs to stop me?"

"The thought had crossed my mind," said Spider-Man.

Scorpion ran at Spider-Man, but Spidey dodged. Then the Scorpion tail wrapped out Spider-Man's leg and he threw the web-slinging hero into Sandman. The two fell back and landed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah," said Sandman. "You?"

"I've been better."

"I'm stronger then you both!" gloated the Scorpion. "Neither of you can stop me!"

"We'll see about that, you insect!" yelled Sandman.

The Scorpion swung his tail at Sandy.

"Don't call me names!"

Spider-Man jumped in front of the Scorpion and started throwing punches. The Scorpion blocked them with his tail.

"Ow! What are you made of? Adamantium?"

"I'm gonna crush you now!"

The Scorpion wrapped his arms around Spider-Man and squeezed.

"Oh yeah?" said Spider-Man. "It just so happens, I like to start each day with a warm hug."

'Crap. Can't feel my body. Everything's going black.'

Sandman charged at the Scorpion. He hit him and the villain dropped the spider hero.

"Try that on me, freak!"

"I told you to stop calling me names!" yelled Scorpion.

Spider-Man got back up.

"So you don't like names, huh? Well, that's too bad, frog-face, 'cause to me, you're nothin' but a two-bit, no account, second rate, sewer breath, baboon, with the brain of a pigeon, and the face on an eel!"

"STOP IT!"

Scorpion swung his tail again. He shot more acid. It hit Sandman's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sandman.

"Sandman!" cried Spider-Man.

"I'm okay." He reformed his arm.

'That was close,' thought Spider-man.

"You're through, web-head!" yelled Scorpion.

He threw a fist at Spidey, but Sandy stepped in and Scorpion's hand was stuck in Sandman's abs.

"What the?" He pulled and pulled, but couldn't pull out.

Sandman's fist turned into sand and was now a little bigger. He punched the Scorpion with all his strength. He smashed against a wall and was out.

After the police took the Beetle and the Scorpion to jail, Sandman and Spider-Man met on top of the roof of a tall building to talk.

"Thanks for your help, Sandman," said Spider-Man.

"Sure thing," said Sandman.

"There are a few things I'd like to ask if you don't mind."

"Ask away."

"How did you survive?"

"The explosion took out the majority of my particles, except for one; letting me grow back."

"Why are you fighting crime instead of committing it? What changed?"

"After the oil tanker incident, I witnessed a bank hist. I was going to walk away, but then I changed my mind. I stopped the robbers and I could've taken the money they planed to steal, but I didn't. What you said before, about using my powers for good and to help people, I guess it got to me."

Sandman walked over to the edge of the building and looked below.

"Ya know, I didn't choice to be a criminal. Not really. I didn't have much choice. I came from a poor family."

'Same here,' thought Spider-Man.

"I did a lot of bad things when I was a super villain," continued Sandman. "I wanna make up for it all."

"You're off to a great start."

"Heh. Thanks. And sorry for the shit I used to give you."

"You're forgiven."

* * *

Marko and Peter met outside Peter's house.

"Hey," said Peter.

"Hey," said Marko. "Get any pictures?"

"I got some good ones."

"Can I see 'em?"

"Sure."

They went inside to look at the pictures Peter took.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry. I have writer's block. It might take me awhile to update chapters, but I'd never forget about this story. I won't stop writing until it's done.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ryker's Island Prison

At Ryker's, all of the criminals, especially the super powered ones, knew that the Sandman was now a good guy and he and Spider-Man were partners in fighting crime. The Sinister Six was not happy about this. Especially Marko's old partner Alex O'Hirn AKA Rhino.

"What happened to Marko? Has he lost his mind!" yelled Rhino.

"The fool," spat Vulture.

"I knew he was soft," said Kraven.

"He never was super villain material, but I didn't think he'd become a super hero," said Mysterio.

"And teaming up with the spider-freak, of all people!" snapped Electro.

Doctor Octopus stayed silent, deep in thought.

"This is all web-creep's fault!" shouted Rhino. "I don't know what he did to Marko, but he did something! When I get my hands on him, I'll crush every bone in his puny body!"

''Gentlemen, I believe we should pay the Arachnid and our old friend Sandman a visit," said Doctor Octopus.

"You have an escape plan, Doc?" asked Electro.

"I do."

* * *

Marko was in an elevator, heading to the Daily Bugle on the twenty second floor. He was going to pick up Peter from work.

The elevator stopped. He walked over to Betty's desk.

"Excuse me, Miss. Where's Peter Parker?"

"He's in Mr. Jameson's office," answered Betty, pointing to were the office was.

"Thank you."

Marko entered the office and saw Peter getting yelled at by J. Jonah Jameson. Neither noticed Marko entering the room.

"Parker! What kind of garbage is this?" Jonah slammed the pics Peter took on his desk. "These belong back with the funnies! Now get me a page one Web-Head blow out in .5643 seconds or-"

"Here, Mr. Jameson," said Peter, handing his boss some pictures of Spidey and Sandy.

Jonah looked through them.

"They're crap. But they'll have to do. Give ya a hundred and fifty bucks."

"Three hundred."

"WHAT? Now listen here-!"

"You're going to give him three hundred," spoke Marko.

Peter turned and looked at him with surprise. He didn't know Marko was there. His Spider-Sense only warned him of danger.

"Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are, but no one tell me how much to pay a kid for his junk pictures!" yelled Jonah.

"Junk? Those are great pictures! Pete's got talent! He's the only one who can take a decent picture of Spider-Man, who's not the menace you claim he is, so you will give him more money!"

"I don't take orders from bums like you!"

Marko's right eye twitched. He didn't like being called a bum.

"Peter," Marko said, calmly. "You you leave for a sec?"

"You okay, Marko?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Just want a few words with your boss."

Peter left, but looked through the window to see what was going on. He was scared Marko would hurt Jonah.

Marko didn't get violent. Not physically. He was just yelling at Jonah.

Then Jonah came out with Marko right behind him.

"Uh, Parker, I decided to give you three hundred for you fantastic pictures. Keep up the good work."

Jonah went back into his office. Peter was dumbfounded.

"What did you say?" Peter asked Marko.

"Stuff you hopefully will never hear," answered Marko.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why?" Marko chuckled a bit. "We're housemates. And friends. One of my pet peeves is seeing a friend of mine get given a hard time."

Marko gave him a smile. Peter smiled back.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Marko was starting to get curious. Peter was always conveniently disappearing. And it was strange that he was able to get pictures of Spider-Man when professionals couldn't. When he asked Peter how he does it, he just said he and Spidey were partners. Spider-Man fought the bad guys, Peter took the pics and got paid, then he'd split the profit with him.

Marko believed him, but felt there was something else. Since he was concerned and doesn't want Aunt May to worry, he decided to secretly follow Peter on one of his disappearances.

Right now, Peter was just walking around Queens. Marko was not too far behind, making sure Peter didn't see him.

'Where do you go, kid?' thought Marko. 'And what do you do?'

Suddenly, a firetruck sped by. Peter started to run into an ally.

'Oh no you don't!'

Marko ran into the ally as fast as he could and found Spider-Man swinging off, Peter no where to be seen.

'What? Where did Peter go? And what was Spider-Man doing-?'

A thought popped into Marko's head.

'Is Peter. . ? No, he can't be. But then again it would make sense. But how did he get-? This is crazy.'

Marko wasn't sure, but he was more suspicious now. He would have to talk to Peter about this.

He would've gone to the fire, but heat would glaze him just like the heat from the explosion at the oil tanker.

* * *

Marcy was just finishing up her last dance lesson.

"Alright everyone, class is over for today. You all danced wonderful."

They kids left the dance room. A woman with short black hair and brown eyes walked in.

It was Marcy's best friend Amy.

"Hey, Marcy."

"Hey, Amy."

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Valon asked me to marry him!" exclaimed Amy with joy.

"That's great!" said Marcy.

"The wedding's in six months."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. So tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Is there a guy you like? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I'm not seeing anyone. But there is someone."

"Who?"

"His name is Flint Marko. He's someone I knew in high school."

"What's he like?"

"He's a really nice guy."

'And ever since I saw him again, I can't stop thinking about him,' thought Marcy.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

spiderwritters: That's a good story idea. Have Peter's dad be alive, but leave when he was young. You should write that story. But don't forget about your story **Asthma Attack **please.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Peter was on the phone in the kitchen, talking to his girlfriend Liz.

"Hey, Liz," said Peter. "It's me. Petey. Liz, I'm really sorry about missing dinner last night, but I had to take pictures for the-"

_"I know, Peter," said Liz. "The Bugle comes first. But I can't help wondering if it had been Gwen-"_

"Liz, I promise, if it was Aunt May I was going to have dinner with, I'd still miss it. I was completely locked up with work."

_"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Great. Bye."

Peter hung up. Someone's hand was on his shoulder.

"Marko?"

Marko had a frown on his face.

"Marko, how long have you-?"

"Long enough," answered Marko. He sat in a chair next to Peter. "I wanna talk to you. I've seen you with Liz. I can see you care about her, but only as a friend. Not a girlfriend. Sometime when you're with her, you look like you're thinking about someone else."

Peter looked away.

"Is it Mary Jane?"

Peter quickly turn to look at Marko.

"What?"

"Is she the one you think about?"

"No! I mean, no, of course not. I don't know what you're talking about."

He got up to leave, but Marko got hold of his arm.

"Sit down, kid."

Peter sat back down.

"You can tell me," said Marko.

Peter sighed. "Well, My relationship with Liz started out great, but then I started to have feeling for a friend of mine. Gwen Stacy."

"She's the blond girl, right? The one dating your best friend?"

"Yeah. She used to have feeling for me too."

"Used to?"

Peter nodded.

_Flashback_

_Peter was Gwen were alone with the lab at ESU._

_"Gwen, I need to talk to you," said Peter._

_"What is it?" asked Gwen._

_"Well, you kissed me, and I-I don't even know how I wounded up with Liz or you wounded up with Harry. And they're both great, but, Gwen, you're the one I wanna be with."_

_Gwen looked away. "I'm sorry, Peter. I used to have feeling for you, but, well, you were never there. Harry was. He really cares about me. He's there for me. Peter, you're great, but I love Harry now."_

_Peter frowned._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Are you happy?" asked Peter._

_"I am."_

_"Then I'm happy for you."_

_End Of Flashback_

"I'm sorry, Pete," said Marko.

"Well, that's what I get for not acting quick enough," said Peter.

"Well, you can't be with Gwen, but you can't be with Liz either. You're just going to hurt her."

"You're right."

"So, tell me about Mary Jane. She seems nice."

"I told you, I don't-"

"Come on," Marko smirked. "I see the way you look at her. And when you go take the garbage out, you take awhile to come back inside. You two talk?"

Peter stayed silent.

"Admit it. You like her."

"Okay, I like MJ. Happy?"

"Now tell her."

"What? No. She doesn't feel the same. She even once said she just wanted to be my friend."

"Maybe she changed her mind."

"Why do you care? Worry about your own love life!" snapped Peter.

Marko was silent. Peter frowned, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. You're just trying to help."

"It's alright. And maybe you're right. I shouldn't get into your love life. Especially since I'm having no luck with the woman I love."

"You love someone?"

"A beautiful woman named Marcy Conroy. We knew each other in High school. We had art together. She was a cheerleader and I was on the football team. We spent lots of time together."

"Was she ever your girlfriend?"

"No. I didn't have the courage back then. After high school, she went to college and I became a criminal."

"Oh."

"Yeah. But now I got a second chance. Next I see her, I'm going to ask her out and make her mine. Seeing her again made me realize how much I love her."

"How do you know you really love her? How can you tell when you really love someone? That they're the one you're meant to be with for the rest of your life?"

"It's not that hard. You just know. You have this feeling inside you. You're happy when you're with her. And she understand you. She'd understand that there were some stuff you just needed to do. Let's say you were a superhero-"

"I am not Spider-Man!" shouted Peter. "Lots of people still think I'm Spidey, even after it was proven I'm not! Why do they-?"

Marko laced two finger over Peter's lips to shush him.

"Easy, kid," laughed Marko. "I'm not accusing you of being him. I was just going to say if you were a super hero, she's understand you'd have to do your job and save people. She wouldn't try to stop you and say it's too dangerous."

"Oh." Peter blush from embarrassment.

"It's okay. If someone kept harassing me on being someone I wasn't, I'd feel the same way you're feeling."

Marko checked the clock.

"It's late. You should get some sleep."

"Okay. Thanks for your advice."

"Sure thing, Peter."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. not Spider-Man."

Peter blushed. Makro chuckled.

* * *

Leave a review on your way out.


	13. Chapter 13

spiderwritters: That sounds like a good chapter idea. I don't know when, but I'll use it. You said you could get into more detail. Go ahead. I like your idea. It sounds funny.

Enjoy.

* * *

Peter was with Liz at lunch. Peter wasn't focusing.

"Petey, you're putting ketchup in your fruit cup," said Liz.

Peter looked down on his tray. He was.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," said Peter. "I mean no. I mean, Liz, you and me, well mostly me, 'cause you've been great, but I just don't think I've been much of a boyfriend. So, maybe we'd be better off as just friends."

Liz was heartbroken. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry," Peter apologized.

Liz looked around. She saw her friend Sally with her boyfriend Randy, Glory with her boyfriend Kenny, and Sha Shan with Flash.

"You dump me? I don't think so."

Liz got up and shouted, "That's it, Petey! We're through!"

She stormed off.

"Finally," said Sally. "'Bout time she dumped the geek."

Liz was far away, alone, crying.

Peter was still at the table. He felt terrible.

"Hey, Tiger."

Mary Jane sat next to him.

"You alright?"

"Not really," said Peter.

Mary embraced him in a hug and Peter returned it.

* * *

Marko was at one of his jobs. He worked at a supermarket.

He was stacking groceries on their proper shelves when an elderly lady came up to him and asked,

"Excuse me, young man. Where are the beets?"

Marko grinned. There was a joke he wanted to use and it looked like he was finally going to use it. He shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Beets me."

Then he burst out laughing. The elderly lady quickly left.

"It wasn't that funny," said another employ, who happen to be close enough to hear.

"I know," chuckled Marko. "I don't know why I'm laughing."

He went back to work.

"Flint?"

Marko quickly turned around. It was Marcy.

"Oh, hey, Marcy," said Marko. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good," said Marcy. "You?"

"Great. Couldn't be better."

"That's good to hear. . . Uh, so I'll see ya later then."

"Marcy, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I was wondering. . would you. want to, uh, go out, with me, Saturday for dinner?"

Marcy smiled. "I'd love to, Flint."

Marko smiled too. "Great! So, I'll pick you up at seven-ish?"

"It's a date. Bye."

"Bye."

At that moment, Flint Marko was the happiest man alive.

* * *

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Marko and Marcy had been seeing each other for three weeks now. They talked about old times and such and would go to the beach.

Marko was now walking Marcy home.

"I had a wonderful time," said Marcy, holding Marko's hand.

"So did I," said Marko.

They stopped in front of Marcy's house. It was a nice house.

"You did pretty good for yourself," said Marko.

"Thanks," said Marcy, smiling.

'She has a beautiful smile,' thought Marko.

Then Marcy wrapped her arms around Marko's neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Marcy?"

"There's something I need to tell you, Flint. Ever since I saw you at the deli for the first time in years, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Flint, I think I'm in love with you."

Marko was surprised to hear that. Then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Marcy.

"I love you too, Marcy."

Their lips met.

* * *

Peter was taking out the garbage. He was going to go back inside when Mary Jane came outside.

"Hey, Mary Jane," said Peter.

"Hey, Tiger," said Mary Jane. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy."

Some yelling could be heard at Mary Jane's house.

"My mom came to visit me," explained Mary. "And so did my dad." She made a sour face. "My parent never get along. They always yell. And my dad's an abusive, alcoholic jerk. That's why my mom sent me to live with my aunt."

"He's never hit you, has he?"

"He's never hit me, but he would hit my mom. The abuse he gave me was verbal."

"I'm really sorry, MJ."

"It's okay. So, what are your plans after graduation?"

"Well, I'd like to move into the city, and be a photographer."

That's cool. I'd like to movie into the city too. And be an actress."

"That's a prefect job for you. You have talent. I've seen you practice for the school play A Midsummer Night's Dream. You're amazing."

Mary Jane smiled. "Thanks, Peter."

"Peter?" called Aunt May. "Come inside. You have school tomorrow."

"I gotta go," said Peter. "See ya."

"See ya, Tiger."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Marko was taking Marcy to the beach and he invited Peter to come with. He told Peter he could invite his friends with too.

Peter invited Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane to come with.

At the beach, Marcy posed for Marko and he made a sand sculpture of her. Peter, Harry, MJ, and Gwen played beach volleyball. Boys vs. girls.

The girls won.

"We let you win," said Harry.

"Sure you did," said Gwen.

"Tiger, come swim with me," said Mary Jane.

Peter followed her into the ocean.

"Finished," said Marko.

"Oh, Flint, it looks just like me," said Marcy. "You're an artist."

Marko smiled.

* * *

Peter and Harry went to get themselves and MJ and Gwen some ice cream.

"Hey Harry, I'm happy for you and Gwen," said Peter. "You two make a great couple."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Pete. Ya know, I think MJ likes you. You should ask her out."

"First Aunt May, then Marko, now you're saying MJ likes me and I should ask her out."

"You should. Pete, I can see it on your face. You like her."

Peter looked away.

"Let's give the girls their ice cream before it melts."

* * *

Marko and Marcy went for a walk. They were at a part of the beach where no one was there to disturb them.

"I'm glad we came to the beach today, Flint," said Marcy. "I'm having a great time."

"I have a great no matter what as long as I'm with you," said Marko.

"You're so sweet."

She kiss his cheek.

In Marko's eyes, Marcy was perfection. He didn't deserve her, yet here she was. With him. Marko really loved Marcy. She was special to him.

That's why he was going to tell her about his powers.

"Marcy, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Flint?"

Marko took in a deep breath. Then he rubbed his hands together for a moment, making a show of it as he rested the palms of his hands onto the sand. He then closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. When he heard Marcy gasp, Marko opened his eyes and looked at his creation.

He had made a large sandcastle. In front of the castle was a sand sculpture of Marko in a tuxito and a sand sculpture of Marcy in a wedding dress.

"Oh my god," whispered Marcy.

"I'm the Sandman," said Marko. "And I'm telling you now because I love you and you deserve to know. I want to be honest with you. If this is too much for you and you want to break up-"

"No!" Marcy said, quickly. "I'd never break of with you because of this. I love you, Flint. I don't care about your powers. I think they suite you actually. I love you for you."

Marko kissed Marcy and she kissed him back.

* * *

Peter and Mary Jane were watching the sunset together.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Mary Jane.

"It is," agreed Peter.

He looked into MJ's eyes. He slowly moved forward, closing the space between his lips and hers.

At last, their lips locked.

* * *

Please review this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Peter was in the living room, looking at a picture of himself and his uncle Ben.

Marko was walking by and out of the corner of his eye, saw Peter.

"Hey, kiddo," said Marko.

'That's what Uncle Ben called me,' thought Peter.

Marko sat next to Peter.

"So, that's you uncle?" he asked.

Peter nodded.

"May told me what happened to him. I'm sorry, Pete." He put his hand on his shoulder. "I have an idea of how you feel. I know it must be tough. First losing both your parent when you were six, then losing your uncle. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"You lost a family member?"

Marko nodded. "My big brother. See, my dad walked out on me, my brother, and my mom when I was 3 years old. Ma was a cleaning lady. And a boozer. My big bro worked his ass off to take care of us, but sometime it wasn't enough. His name was Wes Marko. I looked up to him."

"What happened to him?"

"It was took much for him. The work. The responsibility. He was too young to worry about taking care of a family. His heart just stopped. He was either nineteen or twenty. I'm not sure."

"Oh Marko, I'm so sorry."

"Stuff happens. That's why I really wanted that big score. I didn't want to continue living like that. Poor. Always wondering when I'd eat again. Everyday I saw my bro suffer."

Peter gave him a sympathetic look. "I know what it's like to lose a brother," he said, think of Eddie.

"Hey, remember when I said Marcy went to college and I didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I could've, but I accepted money to throw an important football game. The coach found out and got me expelled. Back then, I'd do anything to get some cash. If I didn't throw the game, I could've gone to college and been with Marcy sooner."

"Is that how you got your powers? You did it for money."

"Yeah. But I wasn't supposed to turn into sand. That was an accident."

Marko remember Peter entering that ally and Spider-Man swung out.

"So, since you're Spidey's partner, did he ever tell you how he got his powers?" asked Marko.

"Huh? Oh, uh, he said he was bitten by a radiative spider."

"Really? No kidding."

Peter was starting to feel uneasy by the way Marko was now looking at him.

'Did he figure out I'm Spider-Man?' thought Peter.

His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh hey, MJ. Yeah I can talk."

Peter went up into his room.

* * *

Wes Marko is someone I made up. Flint Marko doesn't have any brothers or sisters. He was an only child.

Please leave your review for this chapter on your way out.


	17. Chapter 17

Peter and Mary Jane were in the halls at school. Peter was against a wall, arms around Mary Jane, kissing her.

They stop when they heard the sound of someone throwing up.

"Looks like someone else is sick," said Peter.

Mary Jane nodded. "The stomach flu's been going around. Lots of people are getting sick."

A boy ran passed, covering his mouth.

"BLEH!"

Not too far away, Gwen had just thrown up all over the front of Harry's shirt.

"Sorry, Harry," said Gwen.

"It's okay," Harry said, softly. "Let's just get you to the nurse."

"MJ," said Peter. "You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

"I feel a little out of it," said Mary Jane.

"I'll take you to the nurse."

* * *

Marko was going home. He had just checked up on Marcy.

She had caught the stomach flu.

'Dang flu,' thought Marko. 'I hope she gets better soon.'

He was outside the door. He used his key to open it and went in.

Aunt May was sitting on the couch, folding the laundry.

"Hello, Flint," she said, friendly.

"Hello, May," said Marko. "Did Peter come home already?"

"Yes. Could you check up on him for me? He didn't look well when he came home."

"Sure."

Marko went upstairs and knocked on Peter's door.

"Peter? You okay?"

Then he heard some noise coming from the bathroom.

Marko opened the door and saw Peter leaning over the toilet, throwing up into it.

He had the stomach flu.

* * *

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

spiderwritters: I hope you like this chapter. And please update on your stories soon. They're really good.

* * *

Marko saw Peter vomiting into the toilet. The kid looked terrible.

"Peter, you alright?" Marko asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Y-Yeah," stuttered Peter. "My stomach's just a little uneasy. I'll be fine."

"You don't look or sound fine. Should I take you to the hospital? Or at least a doctor?"

Peter started to freak. "NO! No, no! I'm okay! Really! It'll pass! I-" He threw up. "I'm o-okay."

"The hell you are!" shouted Marko. "Peter, you're really sick. You need a doctor."

"No I don't."

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby. I'm not going to see a doctor and that's final."

Before Marko could debate any further, heard Aunt May say "Oh my!" downstairs.

He went to see what was wrong.

The news was on. The Sinister 6 was tearing up downtown.

'Oh no,' thought Marko.

He went back to the bathroom.

"The Sinister Six escaped prison," he explained to Peter. "They're destroying downtown."

"Spidey has to stop them," said Peter. "And I have to take pictures of it."

He got up and would've fallen if Marko didn't catch him.

"You can barely stand. I'm sure someone else can take pictures. If you won't go to a doctor, then at least rest. I'll go help Spidey."

Marko quickly left the house.

* * *

"Hey Doc, I thought trashing the city would bring Marko and the Web-Creep here," said Rhino.

"Give it time," said Doctor Octopus. "They'll come."

Kraven lifted up a car. Suddenly, a large fist of sand hit him. The Sand caught the car and gently set it down. The sand formed into Sandman.

"It took you long enough," said Vulture, flying around.

"Hey, where's the spider-freak?" demanded Electro.

"Dunno," answered Sandman. "But don't worry. He'll come."

"Marko!" exclaimed Rhino. "What the hell happened to you? How could you join forces with the web creep?"

"Because I'm done with crime. I've turned over a new leaf. I'm taking you all down."

"We shall see," said Mysterio.

He started to chant and some green smoke appeared.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Sandman was getting his butt handed to him. Six against one was taking it's toll on Sandman.

Kraven used his claws to scratch Sandman's face off.

"This is why I hate cats!" Sandman yell when his face formed back.

Electro hit him with a bolt of lightning and send him flying back, bumping into Rhino.

Rhino grabbed him and smashed him into the ground.

'Where the heck are you, Spidey?' thought Sandman.

* * *

Peter got up and was going to leave the bathroom.

'Sandman needs my help. I have to-'

He felt sick again and went back to throwing up.

* * *

Sandman wobbled. He was tired and hurt.

'I-I can't fight anymore.'

He dropped to his hands and knees.

"What's wrong, Sandman?" mocked Vulture. "Are we too much for you?"

"Hey, guys," said Electro. "Why don't we put him out of his misery now."

Sandman looked up at the Sinister Six.

"It doesn't have to end this way, Sandman," said Doc Ock. "You could always rejoin us. And we can eliminate the cursed arachnid and you can steal as much money as you want."

Sandman narrowed his eyes. "I'd rather die!"

"Suite yourself. Rhino."

Rhino lifted his foot.

"It's been nice knowin' ya, Marko. I'll miss ya."

Sandman looked down and covered his head with is arms. Waiting for his old partner in crime to crush him.

But it never came.

"Hey!" yelled Rhino.

He was all tied up in webs.

"Now, now, Rhino, is that any way to treat an old friend?" said Spider-Man.

"Arachnid, I knew you'd show up eventually," said Dr. Octopus.

"Eat lightning, spider freak!" yelled Electro.

He tried to hit Spider-Man, but the spider dodged every single bolt.

'All this moving is making me sick again,' thought Spider-Man.

Kraven punched Spidey, sending him into Rhino, who was freed himself from the webs that he was tied in.

He grabbed Spidey's leg and threw him against the ground. He did it three more times.

"That's enough!" shouted Sandman.

He smash his sandy fist into Rhino's jaw.

"Thanks," said Spider-Man.

Spidey shot a web and started to swing who Vulture cut it. Spider-Man jumped on top of the "old buzzard", ripped off the thing that was on top of his head, and bent his wings. Spidey jumped off and Vulture crashed.

Mysterio sent out his purple robots to attack Spider-Man and Sandman.

"I hate those things," muttered Spidey.

While he and Sandman fought the robot, Spidey didn't noticed one Doc Ock's tentacles grab for him. It caught his ankles and threw him towards Electro, who shocked him.

"I'm going to enjoy fring you into oblivion."

Spider-Man forced himself up. He had a weird tast in his mouth.

'Oh no. I'm gonna throw up again."

Electro punched Spider-Man in the stomach. Spidey quickly pulled up him mask, only enough so only his mouth wasn't covered and vomited all over Electro.

"Ew! That's gross!" screamed Electro.

"Sorry," Spidey said in a small voice. "It was an accident. I'm sick."

"The stomach flu!" exclaimed Mysterio.

"I don't wanna get sick!" shouted Rhino.

"Sinister Six, retreat for now!" ordered Dr. Octopus.

The Sinister Six ran off. Sandman was too worn out to stop them and Spider-Man was too ill.

"So," said Sandman. "You have the stomach flu too?"

"Y-yeah," stuttered Spider-Man. "I-n-need to go home."

Sandman picked him up.

"Let me give to a ride. You're in no condition to web swing."

* * *

Sandman snuck into the Park house through Peter's open bedroom window.

He placed Spider-Man on the bed.

"What are we-"

Sandman took off Spider-Man's mask, revealing him to be none other than Peter Parker.

"I had a feeling you were Spidey," Marko said with a smile.

Peter sighed. "Yeah, I'm Spider-Man. I was going to tell you."

"S'ok. I understand why you didn't tell me sooner. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"Now, let's do something about that flu. Maybe your aunt can make you some soup."

* * *

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter was walking Mary Jane home after the play had finished.

"You were amazing," said Peter. "That was a really good play. Harry, Liz, Hobie, Glory, Kenny, and Sha Shan were great too. Flash was okay, I guess. But you, you were incredible. You have talent, MJ. I can see you as an actress someday."

Mary Jane smiled. "You're too kind."

"I'm honest. You were awesome."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Tiger."

* * *

Marko was at Marcy's house. They were on the couch, Marcy's body close to Marko's.

"Flint," said Marcy. "Do you ever think about marrage and having kids?"

"Sometime," Marko admitted. "Would be nice to have a family. Has some kids running around."

"Would you want a boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't really matter to me. As long as they're healthy, happy, and safe."

Marcy nodded and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

That night, Marko had a dream.

_Dream Scene_

_Marko was standing by a car, waiting in front of an elementary school._

_A little six year old girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail and bright green eyes was coming out of the school with her friend._

_"Bye, Stacy," said the girl._

_"Bye, Keemi," said the friend._

_The little girl, now known as Keemi, spotted Marko and ran towards him with a smile on her face._

_Marko picked her up and have her a big hug._

_"Hi, Daddy!"_

_"Hi, sweetheart," said Marko._

_Marko put his daughter in the car and drove home._

_"Mommy! We're home!" said Keemi._

_Marcy smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug._

_"How was school, baby?"_

_"School was great! I learned lots of new things!"_

_"I'm glad to here that."_

_"And how was your day, my love?" Marko asked his wife._

_"Wonderful. And now it's gotten better now that you're home."_

_They kissed._

_End Of Dream Scene_

Marko turned over in bed, a smile on his face.

In his room, Peter was also dreaming.

_Dream Scene_

_Peter was standing at the alter, Mary Jane was walking down the isle wearing a beautiful white wedding dress._

_The scene changed from a wedding to Peter and Mary Jane in a hospital room. Mary Jane was in a bed, holding a baby with Peter right next to her. They both smiled at the little baby._

_"What should we name her?" asked Peter._

_"How about May," suggested Mary Jane. "After your aunt."_

_"May Parker. It suites her well."_

_The scene changed to a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes was sitting on Peter's lap._

_"Daddy, are you really Spider-Man?"_

_"I used to be," said Peter. "I would use my powers to save people. Remember, May, with great power, comes great responsibly."_

_"I bet you were the best superhero ever!" said May._

_Peter just smiled at his daughter._

_Mary Jane came, wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him._

_End Of Dream Scene_

Peter smiled in his sleep.

* * *

I went to **marvel .wikia .com **to read about Spider-Man and Sandman and I found in Sandman's relatives section that he has a daughter named Keemi. It doesn't say how he got a daughter or who's the mom and there is no info about her, but I put her in the story for the hell of it.

May "Mayday" Parker is the child of Peter and Mary Jane Parker in a future, alternate universe. She has the same powers as Peter and is a super hero called Spider-Girl.

Please leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

spiderwritters: I like your idea. I'm going to use it in the next chapter. You have really god ideas. If you have ideas for chapters you want me to use then feel free to give them and don't leave out any detail.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was Saturday. Aunt May was with her friend Anna Watson, Harry and Gwen were spending the day together, Mary Jane was busy, and Marcy was teaching a dance class.

Peter and Marko were sitting in the family with nothing to do.

"You bored?" asked Marko.

"Yeah," answered Peter.

"Same here."

They continued to do nothing.

"Hey, let's go to the park and play some football," suggested Marko.

"I don't kow," said Peter.

"Come on. Anythings better then staying here and doing nothing."

Peter thought about it.

"I guess. Alright."

* * *

"Flint Marko has the ball!" narrated Marko. "He looks! He sees! He's handsome! He's open! And he-"

As Marko was running down with the ball, Peter tackled him and snagged the ball away.

"And now Peter Parker has the ball!" narrated Peter. "He runs down the field! And touchdown! Parker wins the game!"

Marko tackled him down, wrapped one arm around him, and rugged his fist against the top of Peter's head.

"Ow! Stop it! Let go!"

"No way!" laughed Marko.

Peter struggled and finally slipped out and got Marko into a headlock.

"Now I got you!" laughed Peter.

"Ah! You got quite a hold, kid."

He eventually let go and the two laughed. Then went back to playing football.

* * *

Marko and Peter decided to go to the pier. They were standing at the dock, looking at the ocean. Peter was eating some cotton candy Marko buy him.

"Want some?" asked Peter.

"Nah," said Marko. "That stuff turns my body hard now. I learned the hard way that sand and cotton candy don't mix well."

When Peter finished his treat, around his mouth was sticky and a little pick from the candy.

Marko chuckled. "Here. Let me clean you up."

He took a napkin that was in his pocket and wiped Peter's mouth.

"I'm not a baby."

"I know. You're a big boy. But you eat sugary treats like a five year old."

Peter gave a small pout. Marko just grinned.

The Sun was setting and Peter was getting tired.

"I had a great day."

"So did I," said Marko. "Can't remember the last time I had fun with a friend."

Peter yawned.

"Tired?"

He nodded.

Marko picked him up. Peter rested his head on his chest. Marko took him home.

* * *

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

spiderwritters: I really like you idea of having Marko be Peter's father. I think it would be funny too. But I'm not going to use it in this story. Why? It might make the story longer then I planed it to be. See, I have other stories, but I can't put them up until I finish this one. But because I like you idea, I'm going to use it in a future Spectacular Spider-Man fanfic.

And as for the idea you sent me in my inbox, I think it's funny, but if I use it, I might need to chance this story from a T to an M and I want to keep this T and not make it mature. But I thought it was funny though.

Thanks for your awesome ideas. And I hope to read new chapters of your awesome stories.

* * *

Peter and Mary Jane were in Peter's house. Alone. They were making out on the couch.

Marko was coming home from work. He stood in front of the front door and starts to open it to enter the house, but stops when he hears the couple speak. He hears Mary Jane say,

"Come on, Tiger, let's go up to your room." She gave him a flirty look.

"Uh what for?"

But Peter knew what. He and Mary Jane have been together for awhile now. Everything was perfect. So far all they did was make out and cuddle. And them being both teenagers, they both had, you know, urges.

"Oh I think you know, Tiger."

Peter wasn't sure what to do. A part of him wanted to. He was in love with Mary Jane and he wanted to. . "sleep" with her. But the rest of him was scared. He never did it before and he didn't feel ready. He wasn't sure to say yes or no to Mary Jane's request. If he said no, would she understand? Or break up with him?

Peter knew MJ better then that, but he could help worrying.

Marko was listening to their conversation. He wasn't paying attention and last him balance and the door opened more and he landed on the floor.

Peter and Mary Jane quickly stood up. Marko picked himself up.

"Oh I need to go," Mary Jane said quickly.

She left the house and went home.

Peter was red and asks, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Yah I need to do some homework," Peter replies, still red.

He heads for the stairs and stops after taking a few steps when he heard Marko ask,

"Are you.. _mad _at me?"

"What? No! Why would-?"

"I blew your chance."

"My chance?"

"Yeah. You know. You chance to, ya know." He whistled.

"Oh no!" Peter said quickly. "No it's.. not _that_ to be specific."

"Well, what is it then?" asked Marko.

"Nothing...It's nothing." He was still red.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No. Its kinda awkward."

"You can talk to me. It's not awkward for two guys to talk about that kind of stuff. If I was a woman like you aunt or something, then I'd understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Can we just forget about it?"

Peter starts to go upstairs.

"What's wrong? Your still red," said Marko.

"Nothing's wrong."

"What? You don't know what to do?" Marko laughed.

"NO! CAN WE PLEASE JUST DROP IT!"

"What? Ya scared to?"

No comment form Peter...

* * *

Peter was in his room, reading a book.

Someone knocked on his door. Marko pocked his head in.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't know if you can, but you may," answered Peter.

"Funny." Marko closed the door and sat next to Peter on the bed. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

They were silent for awhile.

"Hey, you didn't tell my aunt, did you?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell you aunt that you almost "got lucky" today." Marko grinned and did quote marks with his fingers with a small laugh as he said it.

Peter blushed a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry," Marko apologized. "I shouldn't laugh. You must feel awkward enough as it is."

Peter looked down.

"But we do need to talk about this."

"No we-"

"Yes we do, Pete," Marko interrupted. "Look, I know you and Mary Jane are good kids, but even teens like you two want to, ya know, do it. And you need to know that sex is not a game. There are lots of sexual diseases out there. And what if you got Mary pregnant?"

"I didn't want to!"

Marko raised on eyebrow. "Really?"

Peter blushed again. "Okay, I kinda did. But at the same time, I kinda didn't want to. I was too nervous. I wasn't ready to loose my. . . . virginity so soon." He whispered the word virginity. "I didn't even suggested it."

"She did? Heh. Same thing happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A year after high school, I was dating a girl named Dana. We were at her place, making out. She wanted to go farther. I was a little scared. I never did it with anyone before. I didn't know what to do. Before I could answer, she was unzipping my pants."

"Please stop!"

"Then her dad opened the door and was yelling and swearing like a sailor. He threaten to kill me for trying to "de-flower his little girl" in his words. He quickly left before he could beat me. Never saw Dana again."

Peter released the breath he didn't know he held.

"I'm still a virgin," said Marko. "Marcy and I never slept together. I'm doing the write thing and waiting until we get married. To be honest, I don't care if we ever (whistle). I just hope she agrees to marry me when the day comes and I ask her."

"You're right. But what if Mary jane breaks up with me?"

"I don't think she will. She doesn't seem like that kind of girl. And even if does dump you, then maybe she's not the girl for you."

"Yeah. You're right, Marko. Thanks."

"No problem. And when you do have sex, remember to use protection. See, Peter, the birds and the bees-"

"No!"

Peter buried his face in his pillow. Marko laughed.

"Alright. Another time then."

* * *

Mary Jane did understand and didn't break up with Peter.

"I can wait until your ready," said Mary Jane. "I'm in no hurry."

"Thanks for understanding."

Peter kissed her.

* * *

Leave a review please.


	23. Chapter 23

A few Days Later

"Damn Spider-Man for giving my the stomach flu," cursed Electro.

"And then you gave it to all us us," Vulture pointed out.

"Alright," said Dr. Octopus. "Now that we're all cured of the flu, let us focus our attention in eliminating Spider-Man and Sandman."

"I don't wanna hurt Marko," said Rhino. "But I'm up in hurting the web creep. I'll beat him into a pulp!"

"The Spider will not be easy to bring down," said Kraven.

"If only we knew who he was," said Mysterio. "Then it would be easier for us to get rid of him."

"Yes, you're right, Mysterio," said Dr. Octopus. "Knowing who he was would give us an advantage."

"You wanna know who Spider-Man is?"

A muscular male, dressed in black with a white spider on his chest, white eyes, sharp teeth, and a long tongue showed himself.

"Who are you?" demanded Doc Ock.

"Call us Venom."

"Venom?"

"Hey, I saw you on TV when we were in jail!" said Rhino, recognizing him. "You almost unmasked the web creep!"

"That's right. And I know who he is and I'm going to tell you who he is now and how to beat him."

"Who is he?" asked Electro.

"Spider-Man is-"

* * *

"Peter!" shouted Marko. "Come quick!"

Peter rushed down stairs.

"What's wrong?"

Marko pointed to the TV. Venom was causing panic in the streets.

Peter paled. 'No. Not Venom.'

"That Venom thing is back," said Marko. "People are getting hurt."

"Let's go," said Peter.

* * *

"Oh Spider-Man! Come out, come out wherever you are!" called Venom.

A web ball hit Venom in the back of the head.

"Eddie, please don't do this," begged Spider-Man. "You're not a bad person. It's the alien symbiote that's making you act this way. Please, bro, get rid of it!"

"Eddie's gone, _bro_. We're Venom!"

A Sand fist hit Venom's face, smashing some of his teeth.

"I didn't think you needed all those teeth anyway, ugly," said Sandman.

Venom hissed. "You'll pay for that!"

The fight began. Venom shot a web and Spider-Man, catching his ankle. The human/symbiote threw the spider hero into a humore car. Sandman turned into sand and his right hand formed into a hammer. He swung it at Venom, but he caught it and tossed the sand hero against a building.

'Shit, this guy is strong,' thought Sandman.

"What's the matter?" teased Venom. "Is that all you got?"

Spider-Man shot multiple web balls at Venom, but the had no effect. Venom shot his own web balls. His were black, bigger, and when they hit something, they had harder impacts.

Spidey and Sandy were able to narrowly dodge every single one of them.

"This guy's tough," said Sandman.

"Yeah," said Spider-Man. "I was barely able to beat hi-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Something hit Spider-Man with great force and he went flying and his body smashed against a mailbox.

Sandman turn to see who or what hit his friend, but when he did, whatever it was the hit Spider-Man, hit Sandman in the face and he landed next to Spidey.

"What. happened?" Sandman manegged to say.

The two heroes got up and saw who hit them.

It was another symbiote. But this one was red.

"Another one?" asked Sandman. "I thought there was only one alien symbiote."

"Believe me, so did I," said Spider-Man.

"I was able to reproduce," said Venom. "Meet my son."

"Just call me Carnage," the symbiote said with a sick smile.

'Carnage? Oh shit. We're going to die,' thought Sandman.

* * *

Venom and Carnage have arrived.

If you could leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.


	24. Chapter 24

I already knew that Venom and other symbiotes vulnerable to sound. They're also vulnerable to heat. That's why they like quiet and cold places.

Thank you spiderwritters, Blue Ocean Angel, and Wildcat for your suggestions. I really appreciate them.

spiderwritters: In case you didn't get my message, I would like to work on the Sandman being Spidey's dad story with you.

* * *

Carnage proved to be even more dangerous then Venom. He wrapped his oozy hand around Spider-Man's leg and slammed him down hard on the ground multiple times. Carnage turned one of his arms into an axe and was going to kill Spider-Man with it when Sandman turned his whole body into a hand slapped the crazy alien away.

Venom tackled Sandman into a building and kept punching him into the wall. Every blow made puffs of sand. But Sandman started to get tired and was running out of strength to turn himself into sand to lessen the damage. Venom punched Sandman in the jaw and he spat out some blood.

Spider-Man kneed Venom hard in the face. The black hybrid's body crashed into a car.

"Sandman, you alright?"

Sandman held his jaw, his hands stained in red.

"I've been better."

"You two are making this too easy," teased Venom.

"I wanna kill them now," said Carnage. "Can I kill them?"

"Any Idea how to beat them?" Sandman asked Spider-Man.

"Well, the symbiote seems to be weak against sound. If we make enough sound, we could get the symbiotes off their hosts."

"Got it. You take Venom. I'll handle Carnage."

Sandman turn his right arm into sand and stretched out and punched Carnage in the face. Spider-Man jumped up high and brought his leg down on Venom and hit him good. Venom grabbed Spidey's leg and slammed him on the ground with all his might.

"AHHHH!" cried out Spider-Man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, bro. Did that hurt?" Venom smiled sinisterly at his former friend's pain.

Spider-Man webbed Venom's eyes shut. The black alien let go of Spidey and ripped off the webs.

"Come on, bro, let's play follow the leader," called Spider-Man, going under ground.

"You can't hide from me there!" roared Venom, following the spider hero.

Spider-Man crawled on the pipes.

'If I get these to vibrate enough and make enough noise, that should weaken the symbiote and I can get it off Eddie,' thought Spider-Man.

He used his webs to make a long, thick, web stick.

"Found you!" exclaimed Venom.

"And here's your prize for finding me," said Spidey.

He started to beat the pipes, causing sound waves. Venom started to screech out in pain. The symbiote was leaving Eddie's body.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" screamed Eddie.

Spider-Man quickly made a web bag and trapped the alien symbiote inside of it.

"Eddie, it's okay. I'll make sure you get all the help you need."

Eddie grabbed Spider-Man and shook him.

"This isn't over! Your friend can't beat Carnage! And even if he somehow does, neither of you will beat the Sinister Six now thanks to me!"

Spider-Man was shocked. What did Eddie do?

Back on the surface, Sandman was still dealing with Carnage. The crazy alien threw random stuff at the sand hero. He caused lots of destruction and almost killed several people.

'This guy's a nut!' thought Sandman. 'Didn't I met a nutcase back in jail?'

Carnage hit Sandy so hard he was sent soring toward the park. He landed stage where a rock concert was happening. The people in the audience ran screaming.

"Mmmm," groaned Sandman.

He opened his eyes and saw some teenagers with instruments staring at him.

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to ruin your concert. Musicians, huh? Chicks dig them. I used to play guitar in music class."

Carnage appeared on the stage. The teens ran off.

"It's over for you, Mr. Sandman," said Carnage with an insane laugh. "Sweet dreams."

Sandman picked up a guitar. 'I hope I still remember how to play.' He started to play. The sound from the instrument was taking it's toll on Carnage, who was screaming in pain. Sandman plucked the strings loudly and the alien dropped to it's knees. The peeled off the body and disappeared before Sandman could catch it. The host was revealed to be Cletus Kasady.

'Shoulda known it was that no good psycho,' thought Sandman.

"Alright, Kasady, I'm sending your coco ass back to the Vault."

But Cletus started to laugh like the crazy man he was.

"I missed the joke," said Sandman.

"That's too bad! 'Cause it's a good one!" laughed Cletus.

Sandman stared at the psychopath.

"This... Is not the end. The Watchers of Dusk shall claim their lives! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sandman started to worry. Claim who's lives?

* * *

Whatcha think? Good? Bad?

Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Peter and Marko were walking home. Well, Marko walked. Peter limped.

"Ah! Stupid Eddie," cursed Peter. "He hurt my ankle."

"It's not broken, is it?" asked Marko.

"No. It should be fine in a few minutes. I heal pretty fast."

"Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news, we stopped Brock and Kasady and the black symbiote in back at the lab. Bad news, the red symbiote got away and the Sinister Six is out there with some way of trying to kill us thanks to your bro Eddie."

"Would've been nice if he told us what he did."

"And that whole Watchers of Dusk shall claim their lives thing. What the heck did Cletus mean by that?"

Peter shrugged.

They went up to the door to the house. Peter opened the door to find Doc Ock, Electro, and Vulture in the living room.

"Aw nuts!" cursed Marko.

"Hello, Sandman," said Doc Ock. "Arachnid."

"I'm not-" Peter began.

"Don't deny it," interrupted Dr. Octopus. "We all know you're Spider-Man."

"Let me guess. Venom told you," Peter said, dryly.

"Correct."

"Where are Kraven, Mysterio, and Rhino?" asked Marko.

"Oh, they're back at base, entertaining our guests," answered Dr. Octopus.

"Guests?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "What have you done?"

"If you think we took your aunt, then guess what. We didn't. She's next door with her friend. Comforting her over the disappearance of her niece."

Peter's eyes shot wide. 'MJ!'

"You kidnapped a defenseless girl? How brave," said Marko, sarcastically.

Doc Ock smiled evily. "Tell me, Marko, how's Marcy doing these days?"

Marko's eyes shot wide, then narrowed. "If you hurt her-"

"You'll do what?" asked Electro, smirking.

"What do you want from us?" asked Peter.

* * *

Sorry if this isn't long enough.

This is all I could come up with. I don't know what to write next. What will the Sinister Six do and how can Spidey and Sandman save Mary Jane and Marcy? I really need your help.

Please leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks spiderwriters and Jedi Astra for your suggestions for this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Spider-Man, Sandman, and the Sinister Six were standing on top of a tall building.

"So, if we steal 90,0000000000 dollars and then quit fighting crime, you'll give us back Mary Jane and Marcy?" asked Spider-Man.

"Yes, we promise," said Doctor Octopus.

"Where are they now?" demanded Sandman.

"They're at the bridge. Which is where we'll be waiting for the money. And if you don't do what you promised, they will fall to their deaths."

Spider-Man and Sandman looked at each other. They had no choice.

"Let's do this," Sandman said, grimly.

* * *

Sandman and Spider-Man entered the band with a bang. There was crash noises and people screaming in fear.

"Filler up," muttered Spider-Man.

As soon as their bags were filled with the money, Spidey and Sandy quickly beat it.

When they were gone, the cops showed up.

Captain George Stacy examined the scene.

"What happened?"

"It was Spider-Man and Sandman, sir," replied Officer DeWolff. "They robbed the bank. I knew neither of them could be trusted."

"This isn't the first time someone tried to dress up as Spidey and frame him for crimes."

"But what about Sandman?" asked Officer Carter. "How could someone impersonate him?"

Captain Stacy was in deep thought. 'Something's not right.'

* * *

"Well done," said Doctor Octopus with an evil smile.

"We did our part," said Spider-Man. "Now release them."

Doc Ock looked at Electro who nodded.

Electro pushed the glass cage Marcy and May Jane were in over to the heroes.

Then pushed it over the bridge. . on purpose.

"Oops," smirked Electro.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Spider-Man and Sandman.

They jumped to try and save them.

* * *

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

spiderwriters: Great idea. But I can't use it for this story 'cause I'm trying to bring it to a rap. I think we should use it in our Sandman is Spider-Man's dad fic. Which I can't think of a good title for. I'm not that good with titles. They're hard. If you could think of something.

You have awesome story ideas. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Once Spider-Man and Sandman saved Mary Jane and Marcy, the two heroes got their girls out of the glass cage and took them to safety.

"Oh Flint!" cried Marcy, wrapping her arms around Sandman's neck and sobbed.

"Marcy." Sandman wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Marcy Jane, I'm so glad you're alright," said Spider-Man, hugging his girlfriend. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"I'm flattered you care so much, Spider-Man, but I'm already in love with a great guy," said Mary Jane.

"MJ, it's me." Spidey unmasked himself.

"Peter?"

"Yeah."

MJ hugged Spidey.

"We're going to take you two home," said Sandman.

"Then we're going after the Six," said Spider-Man, putting his mask back on.

"How will we find them?"

"I placed a tracker on them."

* * *

The Sinister Six was at base, laughing about what happened.

"That was good!" laughed Rhino. "Did you see how terrified those chicks were when you pushed 'em?"

"Yeah," smiled Electro. "That was great. And did you see the spider-freak and sandbox?"

"Laugh it up while you can, (beep)."

The Six turned to see Spidey And Sandman. They did not look happy.

"Attack!" ordered Dr. Octopus.


	28. Chapter 28

spiderwriters: Great idea. I'm ready to start the story. Just tell me the title, summary, and how to start it, 'cause sometimes I'm not that good at starting a story. Thanks.

* * *

Spider-Man and Sandman were able to beat The Sinister Six.

The two heroes sent them all back to jail and then they returned the money back to the bank.

Now they were on top of a very tall building talking.

"I hope they keep their mouths shut about who I am," said Spider-Man.

"I think they will," said Sandman. "They'd be humiliated if anyone found out they were beaten by a kid."

"I can't believe Eddie would tell them."

"I can't believe sparks would push Marcy and Mary off a bridge."

"I know. What a creep!"

"Well, we won't have to deal with them for awhile."

Spidey nodded and took off his mask.

"I'm glad no one thinks were criminals."

"Yeah," agreed Marko. "It was nice of Stacy to help clear us."

"His a nice guy," said Peter.

"Hey, Pete."

"Yeah?"

"I'm quiting the superhero thing."

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going back to being a crook. I just think it's time for me to live a more normal life."

"If that's what you want."

"Oh and I'll be moving out of your house soon. I'm moving in with Marcy."

"I'll miss you."

"We'll still see each other. Sure, we'll be busy, but we'll keep in touch."

Peter hugged Marko and Marko hugged back.

"Take care, kid," said Marko.

"You too," said Peter.

A year Later

"So beautiful," whispered Marko.

Marko and his wife Marcy were looking at their sleeping daughter.

"Like her mother."

Marcy smiled at her husband.

Marko lightly pressed his lips against Marcy's.

'I finally got the big score I've been looking for,' thought Marko.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
